Recital
by catlover1998
Summary: El concurso de talentos se acerca a la escuela Dimsdale y Remy se encuentra totalmente asqueado sobre ese tema. ¿Qué pasará cuando en una de sus recorridas por los salones de la institución se encuentre a la morena cuatro ojos practicando una pieza de ballet?


**Estos personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a su creador Butch Hartman**

 **Pareja:** TootiexRemy

 **Rating:** +K

 **Sumary:** El concurso de talentos se acerca a la escuela Dimsdale y Remy se encuentra totalmente asqueado sobre ese tema. ¿Qué pasará cuando en una de sus recorridas por los salones de la institución se encuentre a la morena cuatro ojos practicando una pieza de ballet?

* * *

 **Recital**

Los Buxaplenty y los Tang, sin dudas, son familias multimillonarias así que no era de esperarse que sus hijos, Remy y Trixie compartieran intereses en común. En especial si ambas familias se juntaban en la mansión del ojisverde tres veces a la semana durante cuatro horas para concretar un cierre de negocios, obligándolos a convivir. Más ese era de lejos un problema, a ambos se les hacía grato el tiempo que pasaban juntos. Sus temas de conversación iban desde ¿en qué has gastado tu dinero? ¿Dónde lo gastas? Y qué ridículo es Timonthy Tiberius Turner. La traba se presentó cuando sus padres decidieron mandarlos juntos al colegio, la crucifixión cayó sobre ellos y la lengua venenosa de los chismosos corría. "Rexie" fue el apodo con qué los bautizaron como la pareja perfecta el primer día que vieron salir a la ojis celeste de la limo del rubio. Obviamente, entre ellos predominaba la amistad aunque sería una vil mentira negarles que un poco de atracción no existiera. Era sutil como un leve roce de mejillas al despedirse. Ignoraban los rumores y nuca los acallaban.

En la primaria Dimsdale se acercaba la apertura de inscripción para el concurso de talentos.

Trixie solía decirle a Remy que en definitiva alguien como ella no podía perder. Él estaba de acuerdo, la belleza y el talento la acompañaban.

Sin embargo ese tema lo agotaba y aburría hasta los huesos. Prefería deleitarse con el visible sufrimiento del dentón por sus evidentes celos hacía él. Y aún vivido como un recuerdo de ayer, rememoraba las palabras con las que aconsejó a la azabache- ¡Trixie, él no es bueno para ti!-, se reía socarronamente para sus adentros.

Paseaba por los pasadizos y salones de la institución hasta llegar a las butacas del teatro, se sentó en una esquina de la última fila a la derecha. Sus pies estaban adoloridos y el teatro, a su concepción era el único ambiente más elegante y poco desagradable que poseía la escuela, solía estar sola así que nadie osaría molestarlo allí. Apagó las luces y se relajó, la única iluminación procedía de la luz del sol que se colaba a través de las cortinas.

Pasaron diez minutos de tranquilidad y paz, después, al fondo de la tarima se emergió una melodía que parecía salir de un reproductor de música. Remy se sobresaltó pero aun así pudo reconocer la canción, lago de cisnes de Chaikovski; el telón se abrió dando paso a una chica de grandes lentes. El blondo supo de quien se trataba, la morena también quería inscribirse al concurso o eso había escuchado de Trixie.

Tootie, no había reparado en la presencia del ricachón y este no estaba dispuesto a que lo hiciera. Se acomodó molesto en su asiento y no le quedó más remedio que participar del espectáculo.

Pasos gráciles, habilidad y empeño podían describir la danza. Remy estaba seguro que no era una profesional, él de chico había acompañado a sus padres a infinidad de recitales y teatros pero Tootie tenía las ganas al igual que ellas. Y lo que le sorprendió más que la destreza y la dificultad de los pasos era la capacidad de aguantar golpes de la morena. Tendría que echarse una buena dosis de pomada antes de llegar a su casa para no asustar a su mamá. Cada error que cometía devenía en una horrible caída. Consideró ayudarla pero no quería interrumpirla en medio de sus prácticas. Con una gaza se desenvolvía, envolvía y apretaba sus piecitos. No descansaba y solo se detenía para tomar agua.

Duraron una hora, y diez minutos antes que acabará el receso la morena corrió a cambiarse y a limpiarse el sudor de la frente.

Al día siguiente, Buxaplenty se dirigió a la misma butaca apagando las luces y observando el recital. Así estuvo por una semana entera, Trixie no se preocupó los tres primeros días pero el cuarto le preguntó qué demonios hacía a lo que él contestaba que no hacía nada en especial. En la escuela ya se había extendido el rumor de su "ruptura" y Turner brillaba como un sol.

Le gustaba verla bailar, los moretones que se formaban en la piel pálida de la cuatro ojos le enternecía. En sus ojos veía el fuego y por muchas momentos deseo que le ganara a Trixie.

Cuando las inscripciones se abrieron no pudo estar más de acuerdo en ver discretamente su presentación en la primera fila del salón de clases, claro está. Todos atinaban que se debía a Tang y él pensó que era mejor que creyeran eso.

El profesor Crocker hizo desfilar al frente y al centro del salón a todo aquel alumno del aula que se había anotado para elegir un ganador que compitiese con las demás clases: Trixie, Verónica, Tootie y Elmer fueron lo que lo hicieron.

Trixie tocó violín, Verónica recitó un poema, Tootie bailó y Elmer cantó.

Todos estuvieron grandiosos pero la tensión se centró en Tang y la cuatro ojos. La última era la mejor competidora y perdió ante su rival, ella tenía la ventaja de ser popular y bella.

Los votos habían sido secretos: 15% favorecían a Verónica, 21% a Elmer, 28% a Tootie y 36% a Trixie. Buxaplenty estaba indignado pero se lo veía venir, él votó por ella y estaba seguro que el triunfo se lo merecía más que nadie. La miró de soslayo y se percató que en su dulce mirar se colaba un dejo de tristeza.

Se le ocurrió así una idea que era una locura proviniendo de su persona. Y en la oscuridad del cuarto de utensilios de limpieza llamó a su hado que se hallaba convertido en un lapicero que prendía del bolsillo de su saco blanco y dijo:

Juanísimo, necesitó tu ayuda

¿Con la bailarina? Ya te había tardado mucho en presentarte

No es para eso. Necesito que me des un caset con todas las prácticas de ballet que Tootie ha realizado por una semana…No me mires como si estuviera loco, tengo un plan. Quizá si Trixie lo ve, se apiade y comparta el escenario con ella. Aunque es improbable es lo único que se me ocurre. Ella debió ganar

Lo sé, Remy…Aquí está

Envíaselo a su casa, no quiero que sepa que fui yo…Gracias, Juanísimo

Esa misma tarde, la azabache ignorante del plan del blondo realizaba su típico ritual de belleza cuando se percató que al lado de su barniz de uñas fuscia sobre su mesita de noche, había un caset. Curiosa lo vio.

A la mañana del miércoles y a pesar de su semblante serio, Remy estaba expectante ante lo que podría pasar. Seguía a Trixie a todos lados, a veces, sin que esta lo notase.

Vio como a la hora de química la ojis celeste escribía una carta y la guardaba, después de una hora se dirigió al baño y soltó algo dentro del bolso de Tootie.

En el recreo se desvió de su camino al comedor hacia al patio, detrás de un gran naranjal. La escuchó susurrar y un murmullo le correspondía, eran ellas. Tootie estaba escondida dentro de un par de arbustos. No podía entender lo que decían y tampoco acercarse más o lo descubrirían. Solo duraron cinco minutos y el ricachón seguía igual de confundido, se apartó del lugar al sentir que Tang regresaba.

Los otros cinco días que faltaban para la llegada del concurso miraba secretamente a la morena quien ya no iba más al teatro. De vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban pero él las desviaba rápidamente, mucho antes de que pudiera surgir algo.

Llegó el día y él fue uno de los más puntuales junto a Turner.

Se abrió el telón y la ojis celeste ya estaba tocando, al lado de ella acompañaba a su melodía una bailarina enmascarada que vestía un tutu de ballet. De seguro, Trixie pidió al maestro la participación de ambas y a la morena que ocultara su rostro para que nadie en el colegio se enterara que compartía escenario con alguien menos popular a ella.

Se acabó la presentación y el auditorio estalló en aplausos. La gran mayoría no reconocía a Tootie bajo ese disfraz. Pero algo era un hecho, todos prefirieron a la bailarina y Trixie no tuvo ningún problema con ello.


End file.
